Ubiquitous remote access to application programs and data has become commonplace as a result of the growth and availability of broadband and wireless network access. In addition, users are accessing application programs and data using an ever-growing variety of client devices (e.g., mobile devices, table computing devices, laptop/notebook/desktop computers, etc.). Data may be communicated to the mobile device from a remote server over a 3G and 4G mobile data networks or wireless networks such as WiFi and WiMax. Most mobile devices have access to the Internet and are able to interact with various types of application programs.
However, with respect to certain classes of devices (e.g., mobile devices accessing data over slower networks) remote access to cinematic productions is somewhat problematic in high latency settings, such as in mobile data networks or where there is a requirement for high bandwidth. Cinematic productions are a sequence of images that are pre-assembled into an animation, as opposed to video streaming. In addition, because the mobile devices have no knowledge of data until it is received, an end user typically must wait for image data to be provided before a request to view the imagery can be made. In other environments, quick sampling of the image data may lead to missed frames. In yet other environments, if a server is producing frames quicker than the client can consume them, the client may not be able to show all of the frames. While this may be desirable in order to keep up with the server, there are other situations where such a mode of operation is not acceptable, such as in radiology, where a clinician may miss a frame with abnormal pathology, resulting in misdiagnosis. In other environments, if the server is generating frames in an on-demand fashion, every time a frame is requested by a client it has to be generated or re-generated, thus consuming server resources.